


Dreams

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dreaming, Dreams, Fluff, Multi, Wind - Freeform, dream - Freeform, fear of wind, fear of wind at night, let's be more specific, light alcohol use, overall good, sleepover, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You and Crowley are having a sleepover. You wake up in the middle of the night to strong winds - of which terrify you. Crowley comforts you.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Light x Aziraphale, kinda. Like a lot of the fics, it could all be seen as platonic or romantic. Whatever you want. I’d just love to be friends with them, haha. Do I sorta feel bad that a lot of these are self-inserts? Kinda, but not really. Also, yeah. The wind at night terrifies me. It’s for a different reason than what is written because the real reason is a hell of a lot longer and more complicated and we have to get into psychology.

It was sleepover night. Because dammit, you were an adult. As for Crowley, well, he’s been around for the past 6000 or so years to just not give a damn. Or did he give a damn because he was damned?

Aziraphale, unfortunately, couldn’t join you two that evening. Rumor had started to spread amongst collectors that a rare book had just surfaced from a very dusty and very asbestos filled attic. Obviously, given that he was an angel that loved possibly toxic books, he had to go and try to obtain it by all means short of physical violence.

So that left the two of you. You had just finished baking some biscuits that you would give to Aziraphale as either a “yay, you got the book,” or a “sorry, you didn’t get the book, but have a biscuit.” It was originally going to be a dessert with rum in it, but Crowley decided that it’d be better if he had the rum instead of Aziraphale. Crowley said that because Aziraphale decided to rum off, he couldn’t have the rum. Of course, Crowley was a bit intoxicated when he went off saying that.

“You okay there?” you asked as you stepped over Crowley’s faceplanted body.

“Alcohol poisoning,” he mumbled into the carpet.

You chuckled lightly and knelt down next to him. Slowly, your hand ran through his hair in an attempt to comfort him. He turned his face to look up at you. You weren’t at all perturbed by his eyes, you rather liked them, in fact.

“Can I get you anything?” you questioned and poked his nose.

He grabbed your hand and pulled you down to his level. “Ngh, just stay here.”

You rolled your eyes and laid next to him. “You know, you can just sober up and you’d feel better.”

“But you wouldn’t stay here.”

You sighed and shook your head. “Sober up, Crowley. I’ll go get some blankets and pillows. I’ll be back, okay?”

“Promise? Y-you have to promise.”

“Yes, I promise.”

As you left to grab the said blankets and pillows, you couldn’t help but wonder what exactly happened to the alcohol Crowley had drunk. Sure, it goes back into the bottles. But, it’s like the argument on drinking the water from a water type Pokemon. Is it saliva or is it just pure water? So is it pure alcohol or is it something else?

“I don’t even want to know,” you muttered and walked back in.

Crowley was now on his back staring up at the ceiling. He glanced at you and patted the ground next to him. Walking over, you dropped the pile of pillows and blankets on his face before sitting down. He moved the bedding and pushed over onto your lap with a playful glare.

“Most humans fear demons, you know.”

“Yes, well, most humans fear most demons. You are not most demons.”

“And you’re not most humans.”

You laid down next to the demon with a grin and threw a blanket over his body. While he didn’t need to sleep, you found that he did find joy from it. You would laugh at his hobby of losing conciseness if you also didn’t enjoy sleeping.

“Do demons dream?” you asked while getting situated.

“I do, at least.” Dreaming required an imagination. Crowley was the only demon with one.

“What about?”

Crowley sighed and shut his eyes while thinking. “Different things.” He left it at that, not really wanting to go on about what images his mind subjects him to when he’s not in control of it.

Sensing the mood, you dropped it. Though, you kept an eye on him, hoping you didn’t bring up anything too bad. You supposed, being around on Earth for about 6000 years would cause some unpleasant memories that could form nightmares.

“Crowley?” you whispered hesitantly.

“Ngh, yeah?” he slurred together, already starting to fall asleep.

“Sweet dreams.”

“Mmm, you too.”

You closed your eyes, but quickly re-open them. “Damn it, the lights.” Crowley lifted on arm in the air and snapped. Instantly, the lights all went out. “Thanks.” It didn’t take long until you were out like a light.

\--

You woke up with a sense of panic blooming in your chest. Thorns stabbed your heart. Your breathing became fast. Something was scaring you, but you didn’t know what. You were still too groggy to realize what was going on.

Then you heard it.

It seemed like the walls were shaking. The whole place was groaning as the wind violently attacked the building. You whimpered and curled up into a ball while tightly clutching onto your blanket. The sound still reverberated through your living room.

“Please stop,” you whispered with your eyes clutched shut.

“Ngh, what’s goin’ on?” Crowley asked and rolled over to face you. He slowly opened his eyes just a crack to see what you were doing. Once he saw your quivering form, his eyes snapped open. “What’s wrong?”

“I hate the wind at night. I got hurt as a kid while camping because of the wind,” you shakily mumbled. You were trying not to cry. You hated crying. It always gave you a headache.

“Here. Come here,” Crowley said quickly and pulled you closer to him. “Just listen to my voice alright?” He paused for a second while trying to think of what to talk about. Trying to have something to say when you’re on the spot is so much harder than casual conversation.

“You asked what I dream ‘bout.” He took a deep breath and listened to your breathing as it began to slow and mimic his. “I dream about the nebulas I’ve made. Beautiful things. I was very proud when I made them, really. Still am. I go there from time to time.

“I dream about falling, a lot. I asked questions. I wanted to know why we were doing what we were doing. I wanted to know why God wouldn’t tell us about the grand plan. Then, I started hanging out with Lucifer and the guys. That was enough to make me fall. It hurt.” Crowley’s breath was getting shaky. “It felt like being submerged in acid. Each of the feathers in my wings were torn out. But the feeling, the feeling inside of me was the worse pain of all.

“I dream about the Garden when I first met Aziraphale. I’m still not sure if what I did was good or bad. I’m sure Aziraphale doesn’t know if he did bad. It doesn’t really matter. It was still the best thing that happened to either of us. I don’t think Aziraphale would admit it, but it led to both of us saving the world. And meeting you.”

By now you were calm as you listened to him. Your heart ached for everything that you’ve been through. But you smiled at the last thing he said.

“I dream about all the times I just happened to piss off Aziraphale.”

“Just happened to?”

“Possibly intended to. He is cute when he’s mad.”

“Yup,” you said with a light laugh.

“I dream about when Aziraphale and I met you.”

“Oh geeze,” you shrieked and hid your face. “That was so embarrassing.”

“What, do you regret meeting us?” he feigned hurt in his voice.

“Never.”

You continued talking. The wind had eventually died down, but you didn’t notice it. The only thing that pulled you from your conversation was when your phone began to ring at approximately 4:30 AM.

“Hello?” you asked. You didn’t look at who was calling, you figured it was an emergency if someone was calling this early in the morning.

“Oh, [Y/N]! Good! Is Crowley there? Can you do that thing where you both hear me?” Aziraphale spoke rapidly.

“Uh, yeah. Hang on.” You pulled your cellphone from your face and pressed speaker. “Okay, what’s up Azira?”

“I got it! I got the book! I’m so excited. I do apologize that I called so early, but I couldn’t help myself!”

“That’s great, Angel,” Crowley said with a smile.

“We baked you some biscuits to celebrate!”


End file.
